


The Ties between Two Codes

by ChaosDancer12, Firehedgehog



Series: CodeVerse [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: They returned home, a red string of Fate stretching over Multiverses. Learning to live without the other. Sadly, Chaos doesn't get that option, as DS!Dream was waiting with insane plans. It's a good thing that she has some friends in weird places.Sequel To Code of SoulWelcome back to the Codeverse!
Series: CodeVerse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611211
Kudos: 16





	1. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChaosDancer12 and Firehedgehog had a blast writing this story, it was amazing on how Codeverse has grown since 'Ties of Blue' and there will be more CodeVerse stories in the future, from either writer. Stories can be found here or on Wattpad. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and support.

She was home, but that didn't matter to her anymore, because it wasn't home anymore, not to her.

Because home to her, was with Grey...

But relationships between a Mortal and a God always ended with a tragedy.

It was selfish of her, but she had never wanted The Crush to end, it wasn't perfect, but it had stopped one of the reasons why these relationships ended in a tragedy and outside of it, she would age like a mortal....

She broke down, crying and screaming, holding the hand with the ring on it close to her chest, because this, and everything that she had on her, was all that remained of her forever.

But deep within her Soul, a tiny Soul piece beat in time with her own.

* * *

She wiped away her tears as the sun came up.... How long had she been crying for? It had been dark when she had arrived here, but now, the sun was rising.

Chaos pulled out her phone, she had turned it off once she had realised that it was technically useless in The Crush, but now that she was back....

She turned it on again, watching as it booted up, only to wince at the huge amount of missed calls and text messages that came up on the screen.

"You dorks..." She whispered, because most of the text messages were basic "Where are you?" messages with emojis and memey messages....

How long had it been since she had seen these?

She looked at the time and date, only to freeze...

She had been trapped there for two whole years, but it had felt a lot longer than that to her...

* * *

“INK!” A voice cried happily.

“Heya Dreamy.” Ink said softly.

“Everyone was so worried about you... and.. why do you have marrow all over your clothing?!” Dream said, freaking out.

Ink smiled, relaxing, some things never changed.

 _‘Chaos...’_ He thought sadly.

* * *

Her finger hovered over her speed dial button, she did have to let her dorks know that she was okay....

Her phone then started to buzz, and Nightmare's contract information came up on her screen. She snickered, before she took several deep breaths and she answered the call.

"Hello, this is Currently Waiting for a Pickup, how many I snark at you today?" She answered, giggling.

 _"Chaos.... No.... Too early for snarking..."_ Nightmare mumbled, before what he said caught up with his brain....

_"Cross! Error! Get the fuck up!"_

_"What is it Boss?"_ Cross asked.

**_"Did the candle go out again?"_ **

Those two sounded like they had just gotten up.

_"We have to clean up the house, now!"_

Wait... Clean up the house?

"What did you guys do this time?" She asked.

 _"We didn't get drunk and have a drunken threesome!"_ Cross yelled, right before Nightmare yelled at him. _"Cross! Shut up! She doesn't need to know about that!"_

Chaos giggled, she could hear the lightbulbs going off in the heads of Cross and Error.

**_"Chaos?"_ **

"Hey Erry, so when did my three dorks get together and can I have the details when I get back?"

_"You're not mad...."_

Oh no, insecure Cross alert!

"I'm not mad, besides, I had time... I was gone for more than two years, because time for me, had been frozen ... and I had more than enough time to move on Cross..." She looked at the ring on her finger. She smiled. "And find someone else, so... I'm not mad, but I still want the details on how you guys got together."

 _"No! You are not getting those details!"_ It seemed that Nightmare had the phone again.

Chaos giggled. "Nighty, I'm not a baby anymore, you don't need to keep it from me."

_"Yes, I do."_

"No, you don't... Nighty, I'm not a virgin anymore, I am your Foster Sister, but I'm not a baby anymore. You can't hide this from me forever, not anymore."

_"..."_

"Nighty?"

 _"He and the glitchy are currently in denial."_ A new voice said.

"X!" Chaos was excited to hear the Chara again.

 _"I am currently taking pictures of their faces, and they will blame Crossy for it."_ The Chara chuckled. _"And he still doesn't know that your cherry has been popped."_

"Oh, you should leave a letter behind and ask them to take pictures of Cross's face when he finds out about that!"

_"Oh, that just makes everything better!"_

Chaos giggled.

_"So, I want details, girl! Where did you meet this guy and what is he like?"_

"Well, he's really sweet and caring. I can laugh with him and he can do stupid things, like train a mutant cat to chase after a laser pointer and he really can't notice when he is in trouble..." Chaos smiled. "But when I needed him the most, he came for me.... He lost half of his left arm, trying to help me, but he did get it back...."

_".....You found 'The One', didn't you?"_

"Yeah, I did..."

* * *

Ink blinked, and for some reason, he had a feeling that someone was talking about him.

“I’m sorry...” Ink whispered.

_It's not your fault dear_

“But it is... because of my sacrifice, I could no longer hear you, it was because of me being unable to understand the balance, that you had to create Destroyers until I truly remembered.” Ink whispered.

_Darling... when we beings create Multiverses, we give our Creators free will._

“I didn’t want to come back..” Ink admitted.

 _Why?_ Fate asked.

“I met the one just for me... and now, I’ll never see her again.” Ink whispered.

* * *

_"Then why didn't you go with him? We would have understood that and we would have been happy for you..."_

"X, it's not that simple... It's a lot more complicated than that...." Chaos whispered, X and her had been ranting buddies for a long time, they had talked about everything and everything. She had always been able to see him, she didn't know if it was a side effect of being reincarnated or an evolved form of her ability to see Frisk in her AU.

_"Why? You would have been able to visit us, right?"_

"If I choose to go with him, it would mean that I would have to leave you guys behind, forever. I would not have been able to visit you, at all..."

_"... Is he from another Multiverse?"_

"How did you know about that?"

_"While you were gone, Cross met this Ink named Shell. He was from another Multiverse and he had a Soul, but he was more than that. He was a God and he told us what happened, that about ten different AUs, from different Multiverses were crushed together to form one AU..._

_And you... You were trapped in that mess, weren't you?"_

"Yeah, I was there X, from the beginning, to the end...."

* * *

_Never say never dear one_

“Mother?” Ink asked, confused.

_You just got back my child, allow your friends to cushion your sorrow_

“...” Ink said.

Sighing and feeling depressed, Ink portalled away.

And in the distance, another figure watched.

_Can you do anything?_

“I’ll see what I can do, but I can only interfere so much.” Shell responded.

_Thank you_

* * *

_"Chaos..."_

"And Greytone, he is just like the Shell that you are talking about X, and I love him too much to make him watch me grow old and die. It would have broken him X, and we all know how a relationship between a Mortal and God ends, it was better, for both of us, to part before that knowledge would have tainted the memories that we could have made if we stayed together...

But it hurts X! I'll never see him again! I won't get another hug, kiss or even hold his hand again!"

Chaos was crying.

"And my emotions are all over the place X, and they are more powerful than they should be, and I don't know what's wrong with me!"

_"Oh no..."_

Chaos jumped when she heard something crack behind her.

_"Chaos, I know that you are bad at using portals but I need you to use one to get back home right now! I think that I know what's wrong with you!"_

"I have to hang up X, I'm being followed."

_"Chaos, no! Wait! I think that you might be pre---"_

She ended the call, putting her phone in her inventory, before she quickly spun around.

"Dream..."

* * *

Ink spun around, staring around in confusion.

“Chaos?” He questioned.

Of course...

It was only his imagination.

She was too far away from him, for him to ever hear her voice again.

* * *

He hadn't changed a bit...

"Chaõs..."

She quickly summoned her hammer when she heard how he said her name. It was awkward to hold it with a broken arm, and without that sudden boost that she had in The Crush, but she recognised the way that he pronounced her name..

Because that was how it used to be said, all those years ago....

"What do you want Dream?"

He didn't draw his sword, and all he did was to walk slowly towards her, getting close enough to look at her properly.

He quickly lashed out with a hand, squeezing the broken bone, which caused her to drop her hammer, before he placed the other hand on her cheek, gently rubbing the bone underneath it.

Chaos froze at the gentle touch, what was he trying to do to her?

"You haven't changed a bit Chaõs...."

"Let me go!" Chaos snarled, trying to free her broken arm from his grasp.

"I was so blind before, to not see that you had returned..."

"I came back for Nightmare, not you! Not after what one of your so called followers did to me! I died near the Cave Pool because of what that follower did to me!"

Dream frowned. "And yet, you came to my organisation's main base, before you went back to Nightmare."

"And you think that gives you a right to me?! I was only there because of a Swap!Papyrus that got into trouble with your Soulless lackey, I was reborn as the Sans of that AU, I didn't have a choice, I had to be there to fill in my side of the paperwork needed for his arrest, trial and sentencing!"

She growled. "Now, let me go so I can go home, I just got back from the AU that I got sent to when YOU knocked me into my portal....

And don't even start thinking that being reincarnated helped me to mellow out when it came to you! Because when I regained my memories and I looked back at everything, it only confirmed what I already knew about you!"

"You're not going anywhere!" She winced when Dream tightened his grip on her broken arm. "I refuse to let the events of that time repeat again! You are never going to leave again!"

"What?!" Chaos yelled, only to freeze when she saw the insanity in Dream's eyelights.

This was bad...

She started to kick at Dream, trying to make him let her go!

Dream growled, right before he removed the hand from her cheek and he reached into a pocket, pulling out a syringe. "Just hold still, this will be over soon..."

"NO!" Chaos screamed, she just got rescued from being kidnapped by the Eater Sans, she was not going to be kidnapped again!

She could hear voices, and shouting. They were getting closer to their location.

And she knew one of those voices....

She didn't notice her plait becoming undone, with her ribbon falling out of it as she struggled, kicking, punching, and even using bone attacks to hold Dream off.

But something was draining her energy, or she hadn't recovered the energy and the Magic that she had used during the last moments of The Crush....

"NIGHTMARE!" She screamed as Dream finally managed to stab the syringe into her neck. "HELP ME!"

"CHAÕS!" She could hear him screaming, even as Dream injected the contents of the syringe into her body.

Her world started to become fuzzy...

The last thing that she saw was the look of horror on Nightmare's face and the smug look of victory on Dream's face..

* * *

Ink clutched his forehead, he suddenly felt dizzy for some unknown reason..

"Why... am I crying?" Ink asked himself.

He was just crying for no apparent reason.

His Soul cried.

* * *

"NO!" Nightmare screamed as he rushed forwards, trying to stop Dream before he took off...

But he failed, he didn't get there in time to make an effort to snatch Chaos from him. They had just been talking together a few minutes ago and they had been so close to her coming home, but now...

He sobbed, he was always too late to save her when she needed him, he couldn't stop her death as a human, he wasn't there for her when she grew up as a Skeleton, he couldn't stop Dream from knocking her into that portal, and now, he didn't save her when Dream took her...

"Boss! Come on!" Cross yelled. "We have to hurry! There is only one place that he could have taken her!"

Error bent down and he picked the ribbon off of the ground, attaching it to Nightmare's cloak pin. **"Come on, Cross is right. If we hurry, we might stop whatever plan that he has for her."**

Nightmare wiped away his tears, they were right. They had to hurry up and save her.... Before he lost her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, before anyone starts yelling at me for how I (Chaos) wrote DS!Dream, which you might do when you read the chapters after this one, let me remind you that I did do my research.
> 
> This Dream values his image as a Leader more than his own feelings and concerns, but however, if you have read the endings for Dreamswap, in one of those endings, he forcibly changed Nightmare into a positive spirit, without his consent, and even though I can respect the fact that he didn't want to kill Nightmare, he still altered Nightmare without his consent.
> 
> And don't even get me started on the ending in which Nightmare dies.
> 
> The thing is, I thought about what would happen if that image as a Leader included his personal life, and we all know that if you wear a Mask long enough, you become that Mask, and you can lose track of who you are.
> 
> This is only a warning for the future chapters, because this is only the beginning, because if Dream can alter Nightmare without his consent, then what else could he be capable of...
> 
> So, basically, the Mask that he wrote consumed Dream and he took a swan dive into insanity.
> 
> And I have to explain the comment about Chaos calling herself Nightmare's Foster Sister, so if you read her backstory, Chaos was a human from Nightmare's village before she was murdered and she was reincarnated as a Swap!Sans.
> 
> Chaos was a newborn baby when Nightmare and Dream were created, and the villagers decided that someone needed to foster Nightmare and Dream,  
> because while they looked like young children, they were technically energy babies, and someone had to take care of them while they adjusted to having bodies. 
> 
> So, they were placed in the same household as Chaos and she imprinted on them, believing that they were her older brothers. She was only a baby at the time, and she wouldn't understand, or even know about fostering until she had developed enough for her mind to actually understand what fostering meant.
> 
> And it's something that stayed with her, even after she was reincarnated.


	2. A horrible Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go with Chapter 2. 
> 
> And if you see anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, feel free to skip this chapter, and let me know so that I can give you a summary in the next chapter.

Dream was far smarter than Nightmare thought he was, because he didn't go to his main base...

He went to a small hidden base that he had built just for this.

He looked down at the Skeleton in his arms. She was so tiny and she needed to be protected.

His organisation had it's Leader, it's Enforcer and it's Rouge Agent, but there was something missing...

And once he was done here, he would have that missing piece....

He placed the small Skeleton down on a bed, healing the broken bone, before he pulled out an item of clothing that he left on a table, with shoes being placed nearby.

Everything was falling into place....

* * *

Ink wondered why he stopped crying.

And instead, he wanted to murder someone.

Like Dream!

"What?!" Dream screamed.

"Wait, not you, not you!" Ink cried.

* * *

Chaos groaned as she woke up... Damn it... What had happened to her?

Her memories came back to her quickly and she held her head in her hands, groaning...

And whatever Dream had injected into her, it was still in her system, she felt sick and woozy...

Well, at least he had been nice enough to heal her arm....

She rolled out of the bed, looking around. The room was bare, apart from the items on the table....

She hissed when she saw the heels and the frail looking dress on the table. "Oh hell no! I'm not wearing that shit! Grey is the only one that I will wear heels for willingly!"

And she really did not like the dress, it was all frilly and covered in lace, it was the type of dress that made one look like a damsel in distress, and she hated that!

* * *

Dream was hiding.

Hiding from his best friend.

Why was Ink muttering about murdering Birds and dresses?

* * *

Dream had to duck to dodge the heel being thrown at him. It seems that Chaos had chosen to be stubborn.

"I am not wearing this shit!" Chaos screamed as she threw the other heel at him.

Dream frowned and he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her, but Chaos just huffed and she turned around, not looking at him.

Dream's eyesocket twitched. "Would you wear it if it was a different color?" Why did she have to be so stubborn...

"Maybe, but no heels!" Chaos hissed.

Dream almost snarled, but he had to play along.... He carefully pulled out a light blue version of the dress from a compartment in the wall. "Would this be acceptable, Chaõs?"

Chaos hid her smirk, she was going to buy as much time as she could...

"It will do... Now, get out!"

Dream merely walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, after he put the dress on the table.

Chaos sighed, turning back around again, before she rubbed the diamond on her ring. "I wish that you were here right now Grey... I need you... I have a bad feeling about this..."

She could sense the Magic within the ring and it calmed her down. She sighed again, before she walked over to the table and she picked up the dress, wincing at the sight of it.

She put the dress down before she slipped out of the clothes that she was currently wearing, which were covered from the events before The Crush ended.

She threw all of them into her inventory, before she slipped the dress on. It wasn't the sort of thing that she liked to wear, but it was nice to wear something that was clean.

She didn't pick up the heels, choosing to go without them as she opened the door. The bones of her feet left noises behind whenever they hit the floor.

* * *

Dream didn't look happy about the lack of heels, he was clearly seething and being a prick, even as he held an elbow out to her.

She didn't want to do this, but she loosely linked her own elbow with his, before they started walking down the corridor.

"What do you want with me Dream?" She asked. "You're not doing this just to be nice to me, you're doing this because you have a plan for me, one that you want me to help you with."

"You haven't changed a bit Chaõs...." Dream told her. "You're still a stubborn brat."

"And I'm proud of it."

Dream didn't say anything else as they walked, leaving Chaos alone in her own thoughts, it was so weird to be back in her own Multiverse, to not feel the weight of keeping an AU from becoming corrupted on her shoulders. She had never felt anything like it back in her own AU, mainly because it was a Swap AU, and in most Swap AUs, the Papyrus was the one to hold that weight on their shoulders, but still, it was weird not to feel that weight on her shoulders....

The long walk gave her time to think about a lot of things, and she messed with several stands of her hair, twisting them into a small, rough braid. She missed Grey and every step that she took reminded her of him. She would never hear his voice again, feel his touch against her bones, feel him tangle up his hands in her hair or feel what it was like to hug him.... She would never get that chance again....

She was knocked out of her thoughts when Dream stopped in front of a set of doors.

He reached out and he opened a door, leading her through it...

She could see a table in the middle of the room, covered with a tablecloth, with a meal laid out for two.

She clenched her fists, not letting Dream see them, before she took a deep breath. She just had to play along and buy some time. Her dorks weren't idiots, they would figure out where they were and they would come for her.

Dream lead her to one of the seats, removing his elbow from her own and pushing down on her shoulders until she sat down in the seat.

Dream then walked over to the other seat and he sat down in it, using his Magic to serve the first course.

She merely looked at it.

"I'm not that stupid to drug the food that I eat, and even if I gave orders for the food to be drugged, there could be a mix up that results in me having the drugged food instead of you, so just eat Chaõs."

* * *

Ink was burning food.

Why was Ink burning food, and glaring at it, like it killed his puppy?

Ink still looked like he wanted to murder someone.

* * *

She looked at the food before she picked up some of the utensils and she started to eat it, and she almost threw it back up, it was disgusting and it didn't taste right, but she swallowed it and she kept a poker face on as she ate.

"What is all of this about Dream?" She asked, after swallowing another mouthful of the first course. "You wouldn't do this for anyone, the clothing, the food and even all of this, this is not normal for you, what's going on?"

"I will tell you later Chãõs..." Dream took a sip of his wine. "Just settle down and enjoy the meal."

Chaos froze when she heard Dream use the formal version of her name in their old tongue and she tightened her grip on her utensils. Something was very wrong here...

* * *

Dream went back to eating his meal, serving up the main course once they were done with the starter.

He watched as Chaos's eyelights sharpened up, she was most likely trying to figure a way out or she was trying to buy some time, in the vain hopes that Nightmare and his band of wanted criminals would find her....

"Don't even bother hoping for Nightmare and his fellow criminals to save you Chãõs. No one knows about this place apart from you and me."

Chaos hid her anger at the information that Dream had given her. "What do you want from me Dream?"

"I guess that it's time to tell you..." Dream put his glass of wine down, noticing that Chaos had barely touched her main course. She really must not have had a lot to eat during the time that she was missing.... "You see, I have noticed that something is missing from my image as a Leader. I have my Enforcer, I have my Rouge Agent, and I even have a Rival with his own band of fellow criminals, but what I am really missing, is a Queen..."

Chaos's eyelights went wide, before they turned a luminous shade of Determined Red. **"No. There is no fucking way that I will work with, and for you, Dream!"**

Dream smirked.

"You will see it my way eventually." He got up and he walked over to her, even as Chaos got up, brandishing the knife that she had been using.

Dream just chuckled and he lashed out with his hand, knocking the knife away, before he grabbed her shoulders.

 **"Get off of me!"** Chaos yelled, fighting back, but Dream forced her back into the chair before he pressed his lips against her's, even with all of the kicking and the punching that she was doing, in an effort to free herself.

* * *

Ink was now curled up in his bed, under the covers, but his emotions had been all over the place today.

All his thoughts were not on his duties, but on his beloved Chaos.

Suddenly, his head spun.

"Chaos?" He whispered, confused.

_Rage! Horror!_

_Escape!_

_A winged creature forcing their lips on her._

He snarled and his eyelights went red.

No one, just no one.. got to hurt Chaos.

He slammed power down that fragile link, and he gave it to Chaos.

To...

Gift her attacker.

He passed out, as reaching over several Multiverses was truly out of his range.

* * *

She couldn't explain what had happened, because one minute, Dream had been trying to force his own Magic into her mouth and then, he had been flung away from her.

She felt sick and she ended up throwing up the Magic in her mouth, watching as the golden coloured Magic was splattered all over the floor.

Dream got up, and he was angry, because when he looked at Chaos, there was this protective layer of Magic surrounding her, Magic that did not belong to him.

_Fate laughed_

But he quickly rebuilt his poker face, he did not have time for this. His workers would notice his absence soon, and Nightmare would soon catch onto the fact that they were not in his main base.

He floated over the desert to the table and he sat back down in his chair again.

* * *

Chaos curled up in her chair, not even noticing the desert being set out in front of her.

 _'Grey...'_ She held the hand with her ring on it close to her Soul, still feeling a bit woozy from throwing up that Magic....

She looked up to see the single tart on the dish, before she glared at Dream. Did he really think that she would forgive him for that and continue to eat dinner with him?!

But still.... She was exhausted....

"I thought that Nightmare would continue to chase suitors away from you..." Dream growled. "And not let any of them court you."

"It's called growing up Dream, this is my second life and do you really think that after going missing for two years that I would slip back into the old routine once I managed to find my way back? I grew up Dream, I had to, considering the mess that I found myself in...."

Chaos looked at the tart, before she sighed. She really needed to keep her Magic levels up, because who knows how long she would be here? And when she would find a chance to escape?

And she was still running on fumes from being kidnapped by the Eaters, she needed to rest and recover her energy...

So, she ate the tart whole, not seeing the smug look on Dream's face until after she had swallowed the tart.

* * *

It tasted weird, like it had been made a long time ago, and it had been forgotten about, until now.

The only sign that she got that something was wrong was when her own Magic started to pour from her eyesockets.

"What..." It was going everywhere, staining the dress and it even left stains behind on her bones....

"Dream... What have you done?!"

Dream chuckled. "I persevered some of the skins of the Apples that I ate, along with what I could find of the last negative Apple, and with a few experiments, I discovered that they only work on those with Dreamtale's coding within their Souls.

You may have been reborn into another AU, but your Soul came from Dreamtale, you still have it's coding, deep within your Soul...

And all that I am doing is changing it, after all, Nightmare and I never gave you permission to eat those Apples, and even if I did give you permission, Nightmare doesn't know about the persevered skins, and we all know what happens to those who eat the Apples without permission..."

Chaos started to choke on the Magic that she could feel in her throat.

_Sleep_

_It will be fine in the end, Little One_

She didn't even get to ask who was talking to her, because it was too much, and her eyelights flickered out as she fell unconscious.

_Fate reached out, gently touching the Soul that her son had chosen_

_This corrupted being did not realize what he had preyed on_

_She could feel Shell slipping through the cracks, arranging what he could_

_Your Fate is the one you chose Little One_

Dream carefully picked up the still convulsing body, Magic was now pouring from her eyesockets, her nose and her mouth...

The conversion would take a lot out of her, but he had prepared for that. He carried her to another room, but this one had a glass floor, with a trapdoor that could be opened.

He carefully opened it and he slipped Chaos into the untainted pool of Magic under the floor.

The pure Magic would help her with the conversation, and it would help her to quickly regenerate the Magic that she would lose, and increase her reserves of Magic, because even if it was impossible to make her his Queen, she would still be useful as an eternal hostage against Nightmare....


	3. In my sleep, I wake

Chaos woke up on a crystal like floor, being nudged by something. She slowly got up, looking around.

Everything hurt. Her bones, her Soul, her Magic.... But she did not know where she was, only that it was shaped like a Monster's Soul....

_You're just the type he would fall in love with_

_"Who's there?"_

_I am Fate Little One, not the Fate of your Multiverse, but the one of the Multiverse of the one you call Grey_

_"You're Grey's Fate?"_

_Yes, his Mother in fact. He loves you more than anything, and his Soul knows that you are in danger and it's driving him nuts_

_"Oh... I didn't mean to make him worried, but how is that possible? How could his Soul know that I was in danger?"_

She felt something nudging her again, and when she looked to see what it was, a tiny Soul nudged her cheek.

_Aww... it's my grandson's Soul, he's so sweet, just like his Papa_

_"Wait, grandson...."_ Chaos held her hands to her mouth. _"That's what X was trying to tell me... I'm pregnant... "_ She held the little Souling closer to her chest.

_Now... we have some choices to make dear Chaos_

_"What are they?"_

_There will be no escape for quite a while, what Dream did has slowed down the pregnancy. I have Another slowly creating a doorway to bring you to Grey when the time comes, but... that will take over a year_

_"A year?"_

_At that point, a rare occurrence will happen, and Shell can open up a door across several Multiverses to slip you through_

_"I.... I can see Grey again?"_

_Yes, my dear, but there are some choices that you will have to make_

_"And, what are these choices?"_

_I will promise you that you will sleep until you are rescued, Dream cannot enter your sleep or wake you. Yes.. the choices, stay the way you are, watching your soulmate and child live forever while you age. Or.. be something more..._

_"Something more?"_ Chaos asked, holding the small Souling closer to her. _"What kind of 'more' are you talking about..."_

_There is a price though, those you love as family, will age on without you_

Her eyelights were wide, but then, she remembered something that Nightmare had told her in her first life, the night before it ended.

**_"You don't have to do what everyone else wants you to do, and if you want to do something that will end up with me losing you, but if it means that you will be happy, just promise me you won't look back and you will take that chance, because I don't want you to live with regrets. I know that I will die someday, it may be tomorrow, or even some time in the future, but I want you to be happy, if I have to leave you behind one day, even if I have to force you to make that choice..."_ **

_"I've been running away from choices like that for a long time, because I was too scared to fall, but for once, I want to take that leap. I want to see if I can fly, because even if I lose my family to time, I will still have Grey, I'll have my Little Print, my little Canvas and any other children that we may have."_

_Then you have chosen_

_"Yes. I have."_

_Then... may you be the balance between the end and the beginning, destruction and creation, and mother of a Hope_

_"Does this mean that I should start calling you Mom now, since you are my Mother in law?"_

Laughter filled the air and Fate was gone.

Chaos giggled as well, holding Canvas close to her chest. _"Well, I guess that it's just you and me now Canvas, until this Shell comes for us..."_

"Cookie?"

_"Come on little Print, let's see if I can find the memory of that cookie recipe that Toriel taught me how to make..."_

"No... I'm asking you if you want a cookie?" A young voice giggled.

She quickly turned around.

"Hi!" Retconned said, holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies in his hand.

 _"Who are you?"_ Chaos asked, before she quickly took a cookie to munch on.

"My name's Retconned, Mr. Shell asked me to make sure you continued to receive the Magic that you needed for your pregnancy since you're.. staying asleep for a while. And let me tell you, it's always fun to visit a Multiverse that no Goth's exist in. That weird Dream can't even sense me, unless I want him to." Retconned grinned.

_"Wait, does that mean that we can make his life a living hell?"_

"I wish." Retconned said, sighing. "I can cause that once you're out of here, it was hard enough to find a Goth in a nearby Multiverse that could host me to get here."

 _"Well, it just means that we can plan while we wait..."_ She smirked. _"And he really doesn't like anyone knowing that he really hates snakes..."_ She took another cookie.

"Don't worry, once you and your idiots are on the other side, Bird boy will be having havoc and mayhem. But until then, I'll slip in and out to say hi and keep you sane, and these cookies are pure magic. It's the first time that I made them this way." Goth giggled.

Chaos crackled. _"I love it when a plan comes together! But, what do you mean by a host?"_

"I'm not a Parasite, but before you ask, an event happened, and it changed things, from the end to beginning, in all of the Multiverses and Omniverses. You could say that I am the will and determination of all Goths, and any Goth can call upon me, as I am them and they are me. But when I'm not called upon, I usually sleep. This Goth is a Fell Goth, but right now.. avoidance is the best thing for his AU and he called upon me in his Soul." Retconned replied. "That's the extreme shortened version, but I can tell you the longer version another time."

 _"So, you're a self aware Save Point?"_ Chaos asked.

"No.. this is a Save Point!" Retconned grinned, and he pulled out his lantern.

_"Ohh! So, that is a Save Point! Chara and Frisk told me about them, but I have never seen one before!"_

"You can only see it because the Cross from the Multiverse that I usually stay in, stabilized it somehow.... This was from before you could say that I became a fixed point in space/time." He giggled.

 _"That actually sounds pretty cool."_ She was munching on another cookie.

But she did have to stop eating when the ground underneath her started to shake. _"What's going on?"_

"It's best that you go into a deeper sleep for now Chaos, I'll be back as soon as I can." Retconned said, passing her the rest of the cookies. "We're all cheering you on for your happy ending."

 _"Okay..."_ She felt Canvas nudging her again. _"What is it little Print?"_

He seemed to be trying to make her look in one direction, and she did, she saw a small bed.

And when she looked back, Retconned was gone, but the only proof that he had been here, was the cookies and her recovering Magic.

 _"I guess that I should take his advice."_ She walked over to the bed and she sat down on it, devouring the cookies.

She yawned as she placed the plate down, before she curled up on the bed.

_"Goodnight Little Print."_

**_Goodnight Mama_ **

She nuzzled the small Souling, before she yawned, and she went to sleep.

* * *

She found herself waking up again, she had no idea of how long she had been out.

The tiny Souling was resting besides her and Chaos couldn't help the smile that was growing on her face.

She sat up and she slipped off of the bed, stretching her arms over her head, but she was wondering something, how long had she been out and what were her dorks going right now, they had to be so worried....

\------

Cross woke up to see his two Mates curled up close to him, none of them had moved from the cuddle pile, apart from when they were to get food, that they had made in the living room ever since they got back from raiding JR's main base, about two weeks ago....

_Nightmare screamed as Cross tore down the main doors._

**_"Dream, get your fucking feathered ass out here, right now, you asshole!"_ **

_The darker half of the balance was pissed, and Error swore that he could see Nightmare's shadow flickering behind him, before it grew larger._

_Nightmare's eyelights were like balls of purple coloured hellfire and even his staff was emitting the purple coloured flames...._

_Nightmare had finally been pushed to the limit and he had snapped, hard...._

_But then again, he wasn't the only one to have snapped...._

_Cross's red eyelight was a steam of blazing red Determination, and even his scar was glowing... And both sides of his Soul agreed on one thing...._

_Dream was going down, hard, and if they couldn't get him, well, they were going to have fun wrecking his place._

_Error merely stood back, letting them rampage and cause as much destruction as they wanted...._

_Ink was immediately taken down by Cross when he appeared._

**_"Where is that fucking feather brain Ink?!"_ **

_He slammed Ink's head against the floor._

**_"Where the fuck is he and where is our friend?!"_ **

_Many of the workers stepped back at this sight, but one of them had wide eyes.... They knew this behaviour... For in a Skeleton Family Group, this behaviour would only happen if a pregnant member of the Family had gone missing...._

_And if the organisation that they so proudly worked for would sink this low, to potentially kidnap a pregnant Skeleton..._

_Then, what else could it be hiding from them, from everyone..._

* * *

All that work had been for nothing, they weren't there....

Cross sighed, even as Nightmare snuggled closer to him.... Why.... Why did this have to happen? They should be freaking out over the fact that Chaos could be pregnant and waiting for the proof that she wasn't or she was pregnant, and then, they should be doing their best to help bring the new life into this world, or just enjoying being a group of four again (or five if you added X to the mix), but thanks to Dream, that would not be happening...

"What do you think the shin would look like?" He suddenly asked. "If she is pregnant..."

 **"I hope that it takes after it's Mom..."** Error said. **"Especially when it comes to cooking, we need another Skeleton around here that doesn't create charcoal when they cook..."**

"Hey!" Cross yelled.

Nightmare couldn't help but to laugh at the look on Cross's face. "Well, it depends if she is really pregnant, we don't know if she is..." He smiled. "But I want to see enough of the Father Skeleton, so I know who it is, so I can kill them for knocking her up..."

* * *

Ink sneezed, sending paint everywhere.

"Eww..." He said, and then, he shivered.

Why did he suddenly want to hide?

* * *

 _"Nighty's being overprotective again!"_ Chaos sang, giggling.

She looked up at the ceiling to see that it looked like it was made out of crystal, just like the floor underneath her...

Wait... Like a crystal and shaped like a Monster's Soul, with a Souling....

 _"Am I inside of my Soul?"_ Chaos asked.

"You're awake again." A voice said.

_"Retconned, how long was I out?"_

"Long enough, your friends are worried." Retconned said sadly, carefully handing her a bundle of cookies.

 _"Yeah, they are the kind of guys to do that..."_ She took the cookies, biting into one of them.

"Grey is trying to live, he's going to tell his friends about you, soon, I think. He misses you, with all of his Soul." Retconned smiled.

_"I miss him too... And nothing feels like how it should feel like, it's too... Empty... "_

"That's because you're slightly disconnected from your body to keep you safe." Retconned explained.

_"Disconnected? Is it because of what Dream tricked me into eating?"_

"A bit, feeling things from the outside would have made the sleep worse. While Fate changed how the apple would affect you so you could be with Grey, it is still painful to your body." He explained.

 _"Oh..."_ Chaos messed with some loose strands of her hair, twisting them into a braid.

"While we relax, would you like a story?" Retconned asked curiously.

_"I would love to hear one. What is it about?"_

"I have to warn you, you might not remember the story once you wake up." He told her.

_"And that will be fine with me."_

"Long ago, there was an AU that had yet to earn its nickname. There was no Resets, and the Chara and Frisk were twins adopted by the Monsters's rulers. Now the Sans of that verse was an explorer and adventurer, which was a good job, as this AU was a huge fantasy type verse." Retconned whispered.

Chaos smiled, even as the tiny Souling hovered over to them, settling down in her lap as she sat down, eating the cookies.

"One day, he came across a Lich, a type of Undead. And he was cursed." Retconned said, nibbling on a cookie himself.

_"With what kind of curse?"_

"A draining one, it quickly drained away his life and Magic. He slayed the Lich and he went home, collapsing in his Papyrus's arms." Retconed replied.

_"That's not a nice curse..."_

"No, it's not meant to be." He said, wincing.

_"His Brother... it must have been horrifying to see his Sibling collapse like that."_

"It was, he rushed to the Palace to beg the Queen, the greatest Healer, to save his brother."

_"But he was too late, wasn't he?"_

"No, he lived, but the Queen could not destroy the curse. Instead, she tried to remove it.... It would have been kinder to let him die." Retconned replied sadly.

_"What happened?"_

"She messed up, shattering the Sans in two. The one in the original body fell into a deep sleep, one that no one could wake up from. And the other one, representing the darker side of the Sans, with his memories, and carrying the curse, was accidentally thrown far from his home AU. The AU fell into a deep slumber, frozen in time as part of the Lich's curse infected the AU." Retconned told her.

_"And what happened to the Darker Side, where did it end up?"_

"I'll tell you a secret, and if you're lucky, you might remember this story... after all, it's real, and it's in Grey's Multiverse." Retconned grinned.

_"It's in Grey's Multiverse?"_

"Oh yes, it's quite real, and it's still sleeping, undiscovered, waiting for the rest of it's Sans to come home." Retconned said, with a strange smile.

_"And what will happen when the rest of it's Sans finds it's way home?"_

"Now... I can't answer that, because the darker lost side is still out there." Retconned replied, but he was still grinning strangely.

_"So, it's a mystery?"_

"Oh no, I know exactly where he is." Retconned giggled.

_"But he's stubborn, isn't he?"_

"Maybe, have a _Rad_ time my dear." Retconned said bowing, and he vanished.

She giggled.

* * *

It was another half remembered song from a memory, but Chaos didn't care.

Because singing it made her feel so happy...

And she was remembering one of her happier memories, from her second life, before she met up with Nightmare again.

* * *

Chara giggled as they waited for their turn on the trapeze. The human child had been looking forward to this for so long.

Chaos was right behind them, looking up at the trapeze with a look of horror on her face. Humans were so weird, especially with things like this! And why did she have to let Chara talk her into coming back over here for a vacation?!

 _"Chaos... What's wrong?"_ Frisk asked. _"Is it the trapeze?"_

"No. It's just.... Humanity has changed so much from what I remember." She whispered. "We didn't have things like this all those years ago, and falling from something like this..." She winced as she watched another human fall into the net. "Would kill them, we didn't have all of these safety features, or even the trapeze. The closest thing that we had to this was an old fashioned rope swing!"

Frisk smirked. _"Then you should get with the times grandma."_

"I'm not that old!"

Frisk laughed, even as Chara was suited up for their turn on the trapeze. "Chaos... It's nothing like falling." The green and yellow sweater wearing human said, before they climbed the ladder. "It's like flying, but with your own wings!"

But her doubts still stayed with her, even as she watched Chara's go on the trapeze, and she was suited up for her own.

She gulped when she gripped the bar, and she looked over to the other side. She could hear Chara cheering for her from the ground, and for a single moment, there was a purple wearing Skeleton in their place.

She took a deep breath before she let it go, and not even the glaring eyelights that she could see from the entrance of the tent, could stop her from taking that plunge...

Chara was right, it was nothing like a fall, and she felt like she was flying, without being dragged down by the chains that kept her tied down to the ground.

* * *

She smiled as Canvas nuzzled her. _"I'll show you what it is like to fly like that one day little Print, I promise... We will have all of the time in the world to experience it together."_


	4. Escape Factors

Dream growled as an explosion rocked his main base. Things had not been going well since that day.

The Press was more hyperfocused on Justice Reigns, and the rate of workers quitting or leaving the organisation had gone up.

Nightmare and his group had been more vicious in their pranks, they had taken every chance that they could get to break in and ransack the many bases that he had, and it looked like that they had found one of his secret bases...

But unknown to him, in a pool of Magic, hidden in a secret Base, something was happening...

* * *

Chaos could feel the ground underneath her shaking and she held Canvas close to her.

The little Souling now had a body of his own, but he didn't move much, he preferred to curl up around her stomach area, clinging to her spine and occasionally kicking her when she was trying to take a nap.

_"What's going on?"_

"Escape." Retconned said, having shown up that day, like usual.

 _"It's time.... I'll be able to see Grey again.."_ She couldn't help the tears that were rolling down her face.

"Yes. Your friends have finally located this place. Shell is going to use this as a distraction to grab and run with you, but they won't get inside, however, they will destroy this place." Retconned said with a grin.

She couldn't help but to cheer for her friends.

Gently, he leaned over and he rubbed Canvas's skull gently, a soft smile on his face.

"Alright little guy, be good for Mama and Uncle Retconned, and don't be born till Mr. Shell gets you to Mr. Sci. And hopefully, I can visit you." Retconned said hopefully.

 _"You're welcome to visit us anytime that you wish Rectonned."_ She hugged the small Goth. _"And thank you, for everything."_

"I don't mind Chaos, I hope that you know I'll demand Canvas cuddling time once he's born. Ohh... And I do have good news for Grey's Multiverse." Retconned chirped.

"The local Geno and Reaper married, and a Goth will soon be born, so Canvas will have a playmate his age. I just wish... " Retconned sighed. "Nevermind... Palette might come into existence another way. As we always seem to be born close to one another."

_"Palette?"_

"He's usually Goth's soulmate, but... since Grey didn't get together with Dream. He won't get born here." Retconned said sadly.

_"I actually have a feeling that everything will be okay..."_

"I hope so, the timelines without Palette usually have Goth growing up without friends, due to his death powers, which few are immune to." Retconned said, remembering trillions of timelines like that.

_"Something tells me that this one will be different..."_

"Either way, see you on the flip sides you crazy kids." Retconned said, and he vanished.

 _"Goodbye Retconned, and don't worry, I'll make sure that Goth has a friend..."_ She gently rubbed the top of Canvas's skull. _"Don't worry Canvas, we'll be seeing your Papa soon..."_

The baby bones just snuggled closer to his Mom.

* * *

Nightmare violently swore as his spear failed to break the barrier surrounding the secret base that they had discovered. Cross and Error were distracting Dream and his men by blowing the hell out of their main base while he tried to get into this one.

But whatever Dream had hidden here, he wanted no one to find it....

But underneath the smothering layer of Dream's Magic, Nightmare could sense the smallest hint of a sweet Magic that he hadn't sensed for over a year....

A year, it had been a whole year since Dream had gotten in the way of what should have been a happy reunion, and over that year, Nightmare had been having, well, nightmares....

He couldn't get them out of his head, of a figure being submerged in a pool of Magic....

He swore again as his spear bounced off the barrier again, but once he got into this place, he was burning it to the ground, after he had searched it...

* * *

Shell sighed at the battle taking place, he didn’t like fighting much these days, but he could fight if he had to.

He was wearing a large cloak and hood to hide his form, as people would get quickly confused on why there were two Inks...

Even if the local Ink was short.

Why were beings so short in Dreamswap Multiverses?

“Heya Mr. Shell!” A voice chirped.

“Retconned, thank you for helping.” He told the child like being.

“No, thank you, for creating a temporary body so I wouldn't have to worry about my host.” Retconned smiled.

“Either way, do you think that you can lead Chaos's family towards the portal?” Shell asked kindly.

“Sure!” Retconned giggled, and he ran towards the battles taking place.

 _‘Kids.’_ He thought.

Quickly, he headed deeper into the building, smiling a bit as people ran by him.

It was so strange to see how many people ignored the person that was not panicking.

He walked right through the wall into Chaos's chamber, this avatar body was only as solid as he wanted it to be.

The room was lit up from the magical pool, and he sighed, wondering why people always tried to do things they shouldn’t. DS!Dream didn’t seem to understand that the apple peels would have cursed little Chaos to a half life of pain and horror, she would have aged, but she would have been unable to die.

Thankfully, Fate had interfered, and that was a strange thing to think about, since most Fates were not the most friendly beings.

"I'm sorry for the wait my dear.” He said, and he reached into the liquid and he lifted her out of it. He was not even bothered by the Magic dripping off himself or Chaos. Gently, he banished the liquid Magic on themselves, because it would have kept her asleep if it wasn't removed from her.

The floor underneath her crumbled and she fell, closing her eyesockets, but as she fell, she could feel and sense things that she had nearly forgotten about.

Cloth, the Magic in the air, the feeling of wind against her bones, and the sensation of an ecto clinging to her bones.

She slowly opened her eyesockets again, only to be greeted by a figure wearing a hood and a cloak.

"Heya Chaos, I'm Shell. Are you ready to escape?" The figure asked, grinning.

She smiled. "Yeah." She gently rested her hand over the wide bump that was her ecto stomach. "And I have the feeling that I am not the only one."

"No one's going to even see us escape, and Retconned is going to lead your friends and family to the portal. And knowing him, he'll probably have them thinking that they spotted Dream going there." Shell smirked.

Chaos giggled. "One big final fuck you to Dream."

"Now little one, relax and enjoy the ride." Shell said and he leapt up, going through the ceiling without touching it.

Chaos laughed in glee, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair.

Shell finally came to a stop, high in the air, with the battleground below them looking like children's toys. His cloak rustled around his form, and then, he was speeding in a westbound direction, with the wind and air giving away to them, without pushing back against them.

And down below them, a white garbed figure sped across the land, with three figures chasing him, aiming their attacks.. at nothing.

One of these days, Shell really needed to figure out how Retconned learned to make illusions this strong....

The figure looked up and they waved, before they continued on their way.

Chaos was not even noticing the small changes to herself that showed that she was no longer mortal. The tips of her hair now had a frosted look to them and even her own bones softly shined with a gentle light in the shape of swirls.

And she was smiling too, watching the chasing trio.

Gently Shell landed, and the portal in front of him looked like a swirling mist, but if one looked closer, random bits of rainbow would slip into the mist.

"Are you ready for your next adventure?" Shell asked.

"Yeah..." She grinned.

"Made it!" A young voice shouted, and a familiar white garbed figure stopped beside them.

"Retconned!"

"Heya Chaos! It's nice to meet you on the flip side. I'll be visiting you later, but your idiots are here." Retconned giggled, and then, he vanished.

"Brat..." Shell said fondly.

Chaos giggled, even as Nightmare reached them, with the purple hellfire coming from his eyelights.

 **"Let her go!"** He growled.

Chaos just laughed and she pulled him into a hug, and Nightmare just melted as he wrapped his arms around her, wrapping his Magic around her.

She was here, she was safe and holy...

He took one look at the huge bump.

"Damn it, I owe Cross 20 bucks!"

Chaos just burst out into laughter, even as the rest of her dorks joined them in the hug, wrapping their Magic around her, to calm down the instincts that came with being a Family Unit.

"We need to get moving, the distractions Retconned are using to keep Dream away will only work for so long...." Shell finally said.

"And I don't want to give birth here, giving Dream a chance to hurt my baby bones." Chaos said, giggling at the sight of her dorks's looks of 'Oh crap! She's really pregnant, and she's about to pop!'

"Don't worry, you remember the Sci Sans that was with Greytone... the gate leads right to the hospital he runs." Shell told them. "Especially since you're due any time now, but what Dream tried to do, slowed down the pregnancy, so I'd rather have you checked out."

"Yeah, but the Souling is fine, I spent the time in my Soul and I got to bond with him."

"Enough chatter, in we go." Shell sighed and he walked through the mist gate.

Nightmare ran in after Shell, dragging Cross and Error with him.

* * *

Moments later, they found themselves in a large open room, and Shell continued to walk towards a bed and he gently placed Chaos down on it.

Nightmare was quick to rush over and hug her again. "You idiot..." He said. "Why didn't you just follow X's advice and take a portal home?"

"I don't know if I could have used a portal to come home. I was running on fumes when I got back..." Chaos told him. "And I didn't expect Dream to do what he did, I just thought that he would throw me into a cell, I would have to wait a bit, and you guys would have come and saved me, or I would have broken myself out...."

"What do you mean by that?" Cross asked as he joined them, only to freeze when Chaos looked him right in the eyelights and he could see the power that they now carried.

"He...." Chaos started to cry, even as Nightmare tied her hair back with the faded ribbon as Error joined them. "He tried to force himself on me."

The rest of the Meme Squad froze, before they growled, and Cross and Error joined the hug.

 **"You're okay, we're okay, and we're all going to be okay."** Error told her.

"Don't worry, Grey doesn't share, at all. Now, you stay here, while I get Sci. You might... want to warn them on who Grey is Chaos." Shell said brightly, and then, he fled the room.

Chaos nervously chuckled, messing with her hands, even as Nightmare looked at her.

"Chaos..." His voice was very stained. "Who is Grey?"

"Well, what if I told you that more than one Multiverse exists, and they can be just as varied as AUs..." Her swirls were glowing brighter. "And because of that, JR doesn't exist in every Multiverse..."

"Really?" Cross asked.

"Yep, and in Grey's Multiverse, Dream didn't eat the Apples. Nighty did and he turned into a goopy octopus, and he's mated to Bluescreen, who is a fusion of Blue and Error."

 **"What?!"** Error yelled.

"And the Error here was a Destroyer, which meant that he destroyed AUs, and well, the Blue was more like me, only with a nicer Papyrus.

And well, Dream is supposed to be nice and fluffy, and he fights with Stretch over who is the better Uncle..."

"Chaos..." Nightmare growled.

"And Grey is Ink with a Soul." She tried not to flinch when Nightmare froze. "And he's a sweetheart, and when I met him, he had amnesia, he was really badly hurt, and he's a God!"

"Like Shell?!" Cross yelled.

Chaos nodded her head.

Nightmare looked like he was about to blow.

"And he literally let this thing that kidnapped me bite off half of his arm just to get me back! But he did get his arm back later!"

"Chaos?!" A voice said in surprise, and Sci ran into the room, only giving the others a short look.

"Hi Sci!" Chaos said, waving.

"Now this is a surprise, since as far as we could tell, your Multiverse was insanely far away from ours." Sci said, with his eyelights wide as he took in her condition.

"Welp, it's a long story..." Chaos said. "And can I have a hospital gown or something, because this thing is stained with my Magic and I want something clean..."

A hospital gown was thrown into the room, and a chuckle that sounded like Shell followed it.

"Scoot, unless you want to see her change boys." Shell said, and then, the God seemed to vanish entirely from their senses.

The Meme Squad quickly turned around, they didn't want to leave the room, but they did want to give her some privacy.

"Hey Sci, do you wanna see how we brew in my Multiverse?" Chaos asked.

"You just went into labor didn't you, it's a good thing that Shell bought you here, since I do know about ecto pregnancies." Sci grumped.

"Yep." A wet batch was spreading from her legs as she stripped the dress off. Sci would see the fully formed Baby Bones, even as Chaos put the hospital gown on. "And can you get Grey, please?" She winced.

"Well.. It's a good thing that I have him on speed dial!" Sci said, and then, he yelled for the nurses.

* * *

The meeting was mind melting boring.

Ink was ready for a nap.

Dream was asleep with his eyes open, but the only way that Ink knew that he was asleep, was the small bit of droop on his chin.

 _‘Must. Not. Fall. Asleep.’_ He thought, trying to stay awake.

He was going to trap whoever invited this Sans to the meeting in paint, he’d never knew how someone could talk about ‘Nothing’ for hours.

The last.. year, had been rough.

He’d had his ups and down, with Dream helping him along when he’d fallen into depression a few times.

Dream, the only person that he’d told about his beloved Chaos.

He didn’t even have any pictures of her due to the way everything ended, so to help him continue, he’d done beautiful drawings of her in multiple art styles.

What did one do when they were separated from their soulmate?

He started to create a new AU just to escape this, and he’d take Dream too, of course, as he needed a vacation too.

 _“Din dinn din diiiii!”_ His phone sang out, and everyone turned to look at him.

“I’m awake!” Dream protested groggily.

_**Beep** _

“Sci... I’m in a meeting.” He said, after seeing his name pop up on the screen.

“INK! Get to my Hospital Lab now!” Sci yelled.

“Sci, what's wrong?” He asked worriedly.

“Chaos is in my hospital giving birth, come and comfort your wife, you Nimrod!” Sci yelled.

“Chaos... she’s here...” He said shocked, and Dream's eyelights widened when he heard that.

“Who’s Chaos?” Classic said, curiously.

“Gotta go! Meeting dismissed!” Ink cried, forcing a paint portal open, and he jumped through it.

“Ack! Wall!”

**_Crash_ **

Ink had apparently crashed into a wall when he went through, and the portal faded away.

“Wait... who’s Chaos?!” Fell cried, and they turned to Dream but they found out that he had fled the meeting as well.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that fucking winged prick! He just had to do something that made my pregnancy last three months longer!" Chaos squeezed Nightmare's hand tightly and the purple wearing Skeleton winced, before he heard his bones crack.

A crash was heard in the distance and Sci ignored it.

"Just breath, but don't push, you're not dilated enough yet." Sci told her as he and a nurse prepared between her legs.

Another crash was heard in the building.

This time, Sci snorted.

"I am breathing!" Chaos yelled at Sci, even as Cross took over for Nightmare, who had to get his hand healed.

"That's nice." Sci said dryly, as another crash noise could be heard, but this one was closer.

"By the way, your husband is still an idiot." He said.

"He's an Ink, of course he is going to be an idiot." Nightmare said, wincing as he heard the cracks coming from Cross's hand.

"Wait... What?!" He screamed when he caught onto what Sci said.

"He probably opened a portal while he was panicking, instead of teleporting, your Soulmate is such a goof." Sci cackled.

"Yeah..." Chaos chuckled. "He is.."

The door to the room slammed open, and Ink stood there, with his eyelights in the shape of panic symbols, and his clothes were messy from his run over here. His scarf was missing, and Sci would find it, hours later, in the strangest place.. but that was later.

"Chaos...." Ink.. or rather Greytone, cried.

"Grey!" Chaos's face lit up and the swirls on her bones glowed a gentle blue.

"Chaos..." Greytone breathed, with his own markings glowing, and he seemed to skip/fly over to her with hearts all around him... no wait, he was actually flying.

Chaos giggled, reaching out for him with her free hand.

Grey took it and he sat down in a chair that was suddenly there, not even noticing the super painful grip that she had on his hand.

He's a god, he'd cheat a chair in.

Chaos leaned slightly towards him, smiling.

Smiling, Grey leaned down and he kissed her gently.

She kissed him back, and Nightmare growled.

They then started making out, much to the disbelief of everyone else... But the funny thing was that Chaos started it.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ranch....

I mean meeting.

"Were we just abandoned by Ink and Dream?" Classic said.

"For Chaos... whoever that is?" Fell snarled.

"She's Inky's Firebrand, his Waifu." A voice said, and they turned around, realizing that Fresh had taken over Ink's seat.

"Isn't she adorable?" Fresh said with a smirk, showing a picture on his phone of Grey and Chaos sleeping innocently together.

Chaos of another sort followed.

Fresh wandered off, satisfied.

* * *

"I missed you." Chaos said, after the make out session was over.

"I missed you so much Chaos." Grey whispered.

"It just wasn't the same without you."

"The Multiverse was dull without your spark beside me." Greytone sniffled, and Sci rolled his eyes.

Cross pretended to throw up, but he couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

Error was snickering, patting Nightmare on the shoulder, even as he had to accept that this crazy Ink was now his Foster Brother in Law.

"By the way, you can push now." Sci said, very dryly, and Grey blushed, having forgotten that everyone else was there.

"Oh, right!" Chaos blushed, before she started to push.

"I've... never seen an ecto pregnancy before... it's possible... but we brew in other ways here." Grey told her, gently wiping her brow with his other hand.

"Really?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"Skeleton gender is... like a suggestion here." Grey said with a giggle. "A skeleton born with a set gender is rare... and most just go by the male pronoun to prevent confusion."

"So, I'm going to confuse a lot of other skeletons because I like the female pronouns more?"

"Nah.... er... just before you ask, your gender might not be set in this Multiverse. Things change when you pass over the barriers between Multiverses." Grey said with a cough.

Chaos shrugged her shoulders. "But I am still going to use the female pronouns, because they just feel more natural to me, and I'm more comfortable with them... Mainly because I could choose to use them, instead of being forced to use the male pronouns..."

"More pushing please." Sci reminded the couple.

He swore, sometimes, reality went out the window with these two.

"I'm already pushing!" Chaos yelled at him. "Oh fuck, here comes his head!"

"Hold on love, you're almost there." Greytone said gently.

Chaos pushed harder, she wanted to hold her Baby Bones in her arms.

A small thin wail filled the air, and there was frantic motion with Sci and the nurse, as Chaos felt a sudden release.

"Give me my Baby!" She snarled.

"Let us clean him up a bit and do his first checks Chaos, just to make sure that there are no issues." Sci said, staring at her, mothers, they were all the same.

She growled, even as Nightmare fainted. "Oh come on, did he just faint?!" She asked a giggling Cross and Error.

"Right... the local Nighty fainted too when Bluescreen had his shins, and it wasn't even an ecto birth." Grey told her with a grin.

"Here you go, your ecto body should clear up within 24 hours." Sci said, gently placing a tiny baby bones into Chaos's arms.

"Why does his cap have cat ears?" Grey asked, curiously.

"A nurse found a gift for you outside, it said that it was from Retconned.. whoever that is," Sci said, as the medical personnel began to clean up.

Chaos smiled as she held her Baby Bones closer. "Retconned was someone that actually helped me Grey... I was kinda in a forced sleep for over a year, and I was stuck inside my Soul, he visited me and he shared cookies with me, cookies that allowed me to recover my Magic...

My Dream did something, that would have ended badly for me, if your Fate didn't get involved..."

"Well.. this explains Mother's mass chanting of grandchildren lately..." Grey sniffed, with his eyes taking in his child. "I can see what she did, those markings kind of gave the game away on what she did."

"Yeah." Chaos smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"

Grey's beaming smile was more than an answer.

Chaos carefully handed the Baby Bones over to him, even as Cross got his hand healed and Error woke Nightmare up.

"What happened?!" He asked.

 **"You fainted."** Error chuckled.

The Baby Bones snuggled into Greytone's hold happily.

"What's his name?" Grey asked softly.

"Canvas."


End file.
